Changing Circumstances
by Titanic-Got-Pwnd
Summary: "How about we each promise to keep one thing about us the same, for the rest of forever?" Set during their final year at Hogwarts, Sev will experience a few chance encounters and as a result his luck just might change for the better. Better than it sounds
1. Freckles

***No one besides J.K. Rowling owns anything related to the Harry Potter universe and of course I'm no exception. Here's a snily fic. My first fic ever...actually... So yes it will probably be a little rough. Yes it's a work in progress and YES I appreciate anything you have to say. Thank you!***

**Chapter One: "Freckles"**

Severus Snape stood alone in King's Cross Station as his fellow students ran through the seemingly solid barrier dividing Platforms Nine and Ten. The desire to board the Hogwarts Express had diminished ever since he had experienced the greatest tragedy of his life; and yet despite his misery he still waited to catch the same start-of-term glimpse of Lily Evans that he'd been sneaking ever since his first year. The previous September was the first time he had to conceal himself and avert her gaze, and for the start of his final school year he wore muggle-style clothing to the station in hopes that he would appear to be just another face in the crowd. While it's true that the only attention he welcomed came from Lily Evans, the fact of the matter was that ever since the latter part of their fifth year, she pretended he didn't exist. If for some nonsensical reason she actually did notice him watching her, she'd simply assume the worst of him; most likely believing that he was spying on her—or worse—that he was some sort of creepy and obsessed stalker. His thin lips curled up into the smallest smile imaginable and his brow relaxed at realization that in all seriousness, he really was all of those things when it came to Lily.

His thoughts were immediately interrupted, however, when the most loathed sound in all of existence echoed throughout the station.

"Evans! You foxy devil, come'ere and confess your love for me before we get on the train! You have to so that when our future children ask about our anniversary, we can say that each year on the day they go away to school it's bittersweet for us because even though they're leaving, you and I are also celebrating our love for one another and the promises we made to—"

"Honestly James…people are staring!" Lily whined as she tried desperately to hide her face from view. James then pressed his hands against each of Lily's cheeks so that she appeared to have fish lips and carefully shook her head back and forth as he continued on.

"Well of course they're staring!" He cooed, "They know it's only a matter of moments before I'm no longer single and their dreams are shattered!" With that Lily managed to break free and quickly rubbed her cheeks.

"Everyone's dreams? Including the men?" She teased.

"Especially the men," James growled with a devilish Grin.

Severus turned his back to them in disgust and his face contorted into a grotesque sneer. _How can Lily even tolerate that childish imbecile? _He thought to himself. To him it seemed like only yesterday Lily was pretending that James was the one who didn't exist, and she was laughing at all of his own jokes, as terrible and forced as they were.

"Hello stranger." Lily said softly. Her voice had emitted a tone of love and comfort and at that moment Severus remembered that he actually had a heart. He immediately turned around, anxious to greet her in return, when suddenly his rediscovered heart fell to the floor and shattered.

"Enjoy your holiday, Evans?" Remus asked as he approached her with a kind smile on his face and shopping bags in his hands. Peter came running up behind him, saying nothing as he managed to nod in acknowledgment towards Lily before nearly collapsing on the station floor. "Poor fool…I promised him a snack if he'd be able to keep up with me and now look what's happened."

"I'd say he's earned a treat then, Moony" said James in between short bursts of his signature laughter.

"Right you are Prongs," said Remus as he reached into one of the bags, "Here you are mate, a nice crisp carrot!"

"Oy! That's not a treat! What gives Remus? I swear you're mental…Just a couple weeks away from school and now here you are acting just like James! When we meet Sirius on the train I'm sure he'll at least have the decency to treat his best friend to a chocolate frog or two!" Peter protested as he searched through the bag the carrot was in. "Hey! There's nothing in here but vegetables!"

"And this one only has fruit in it so if you don't mind could you please stop critiquing my food preference?" Remus chuckled. Lily and James couldn't help but join in and the standing trio laughed merrily at their expense of their stout friend.

As pathetic as the Marauders—or as Severus called them, the "Morons"—were, he was able to ignore them for the most part and instead focused again on Lily. This last holiday they had never actually been very far apart seeing as how they lived so close to one another; and yet it seemed as though they'd been living in different universes for an eternity. It amazed him how people like Potter and his lackeys never seemed to change and yet others like Lily managed to become even more beautiful in just a matter of months. She had let her dark crimson hair grow down to her mid back and had it styled so that it curled at the ends. It bounced every timed she laughed and accentuated the colors of her Gryffindor attire in a very attractive fashion. Severus also took note of how she was wearing light makeup which brightened her emerald eyes even more but also covered up most of her freckles. Upon realizing this, Severus clenched his fists and through his pale skin blue veins protruded and became visible like frozen rivers along a snowy landscape. As his head slumped forward, oily strands of black hair dangled in front of his face and concealed his dismal gaze. His mind then wandered back to a time when he and Lily were children and Severus would entertain her with the little magic he knew and make up stories about what life might be like once they started school together.

"_Tell me again about Quidditch, Sev! And Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest!"_

"_We're both going to be on the Slytherin Quidditch team, we're both going to drink butterbeer in Hogsmeade when we're old enough to go and students obviously aren't allowed in the Forbidden Forrest. Lily, promise me that if you decide you have to go there, for whatever stupid reason…That you'll let me go with you so you don't get hurt."_

_"Sev you crack me up! Why on Earth would I want to go into the Forbidden Forest? Besides, even if I wanted to, you know I wouldn't go without you!"_

_Severus smiled and rested on the grass next to where Lily stood. He propped himself up onto his elbows and watched as she walked into the shallow waters of the mossy pond. _

_"Slimey green moss for the silvery-green Slytherins!" Lily cheered as she kicked at the murky water. "I'm so excited! I've never really had friends…But now I've met you and we get to go to school together and make even more friends who are just like us! I can't wait!"_

_"Lily…" Severus sighed as he sat upright and crossed his legs. "There'll be other witches and wizards, but we're different. They might not like us, and we should be happy just having each other."_

_"Sev! Don't be silly, we're gonna make lots of friends! You're the greatest person I know. Honest! If I like you then I know everyone else will too," Lily assured him as she walked past. She then sat down so their backs rested against one another and banged the back of her head against his. "So get that through your thick skull OK?"_

_"Lily, don't ever change" whispered Severus. He brought his knees up to his chest, closed his eyes and rested his head. _

_"Can't do that," Lily giggled, "Everyone changes, Sev. At least a little…"_

_"Then try your hardest to change as little as possible, you hopeless twit…"_

_"Sticks and stones, Sevvy! But I'll tell you what…How about we each promise to keep one thing about us the same, for the rest of forever?" _

_"Do you know how silly that sounds? 'The rest of forever?' What do you even mean?"_

_"SEV!" shouted Lily, leaving Severus stunned and silent. "Promise me you'll never change your hair!"_

_"My hair? Why my hair?" Severus asked, genuinely confused. "If I promise not to change my hair then does that mean I can change my nose?" _

_"Sev!" Lily squealed, "No new hairstyles or nose jobs!" She grinned and reached for his face with her arms outstretched over her head. "Promise?"_

_"Not fair, Lily. You picked twice." He countered as he grabbed her flailing hands and held them in his own up in the air._

_"Fine then, I owe you one." Lily pouted. Then Severus released his grip._

_"Right then. I swear that I'll never change the way my hair looks, or my ugly nose if you promise to stop being so worried about your freckles."_

_"But Sev, I hate my freckles! More than I hate war and artichokes and—"_

"_Lily…what's the one thing Petunia says that always gets to you?"_

_"Every freckle on your face is a kiss from an angel in outer space…"_

_"What's funny about that Lily is that even though I hate your sister, that's the one thing she says that I actually agree with."_

_"You mean that in the wizarding world there are SPACE ANGELS?"_

_"No! What I meant is that your freckles are beautiful and it only makes sense that you're stuck wearing permanent angel lipstick marks all over your face!"_

_"Sev!" Lily squealed as she turned onto her knees and squeezed him from behind, "I always knew you had a sense of humor! Even if it is sorta dark sometimes!"_

_"Lily, even though that was funny, I'm being very serious…" Severus said as his tone gradually became more quiet and austere. _

_"Fine then, Mister Snape, I promise never to use magic or anything else to get rid of my freckles, for as long as I live, for longer than forever!" Both Lily and Severus laughed and at that moment when the clouds parted and the sun shone down on them, Severus was content and truly happy to be with his truest friend—his only friend. _

_"Mister Snape" He thought to himself. "How delightfully formal, Mister Snape..."_

"Mister Snape…Mister Snape…Excuse me Mister Snape but you really must come to your senses now! Train's just about to leave and you're not on it!" Snape's head sprung up in an instant and he grabbed the man who addressed him by the shoulders.

"How do you know my name and how much time is there?" Snape asked as he firmly shook the man who he had finally recognized was the station guard for Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"Hold your hippogriffs now, Lad! I'd received word from a group of rowdy and might I add, very excited boys that a Mr. Snivellus Snape hadn't made his way onto the train and it's my job to see that everyone makes it to the school! Seeing as how your trunk says, 'S.S.' and even has 'S. Snape' scratched into it in some places I just made the assumption that you're the missing student. Sorry if there's a mistake, but might I add that you've still got two minutes to spare and it takes less than one to go through the platform and get on the train! I'll roll your luggage behind you and make sure no one sees you if you just get a move on!" And with that Severus released his grip on the guard and jolted through the platform unconcerned about the fact that dozens of muggles could have easily witnessed the spectacle. In less than an instant he saw the Hogwarts Express and sprinted towards magical steam engine. As smoke and the sounds of various whistles filled the air, Severus stepped aboard, held onto a brass handle and turned one last time towards the platform guard who had managed to appear with his luggage.

"You'll see to it that if my possessions don't make it on the train, that I'll be reunited with them at the school?"

"Of course Lad…But you best hurry and find a seat! Oh and if I were you, I'd change into my uniform! Muggle clothes aren't the most popular attire as I'm sure you know and they're not allowed during the Welcoming Feast…At least they weren't when I was a student!" And with that the train slowly began to inch its way forward towards the late-morning sun. Severus instinctively shadowed his face with his hand and turned again towards the guard.

"As surprising as this may seem, Sir, I fear it's too late to be worried about popularity as far as I'm concerned. Thank you, however, for your assistance."

"Right you are Lad!" shouted the Guard who had left the luggage behind so that he could jog alongside the train. "Still, it wouldn't hurt if you try to enjoy the rest of the school year! Popular or not, anything can happen!" He then slowed his pace and even after he had come to a complete stop he continued to wave until Severus could no longer see him in the distance. He flung his head to one side so that the wind blew his hair out of his face and for a moment he revered the piercing whistle of the wind. Still holding onto the brass handle, he slowly sat himself down on the uppermost step of the compartment's entryway and took comfort in his familiar solitude. His head suddenly shot up one last time during yet another shocking revelation:

"It would appear…" he whispered to himself, "that I've left my robe in my trunk…"


	2. Seeing is Believing

**Chapter Two: "Seeing is Believing"**

A month had flown by faster than a seeker high on caffeine, and the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were alive with the excitement and anticipation that came every weekday at noon. Lunch was steaming fresh on the tables and students of all years, houses, shapes and sizes flooded the Great Hall like a tsunami of salivating desire. As surprising as it was that the Marauders chose to skip any meal (especially Peter,) the more shocking matter was that they actually chose to spend their free time that day in the library.

The only member of the group who appeared to be behaving the way one should in such a location was Remus; whereas the remaining three hell-raisers were playing a new game they invented called, "break the book without magic". The rules were simple: Take a book and then by any means necessary destroy it without the use of any wands or incantations. In typical James and Sirius fashion it had essentially turned into a game of monkey-in-the-middle, since they were the only ones who threw the book around and took turns by tossing it back and forth to one another over Peter's head.

"Good one Sirius! Now how's about we—Oh! Excellent throw! I'm open, I'm open!" Peter panted as he hopped an inch off the ground, trying with all his might to grab the book soaring above him.

"And it's Gryffindor versus Gryffindor in the battle of the century!" Sirius bellowed, "Black has clearly taken the lead and OH what's this? It appears he's signing autographs on women's chests!"

"Black! Black! Oh Black please let me pinch your rump! I'll do anything! I'm dying Black, please! I'm your biggest fan!" James shrilled as the book lay in shambles on the floor and he cupped his make-believe breasts in his hands. Remus looked up from the parchment he was studying and coughed forcefully, hoping that they'd take the hint and quiet down. Fate seemed to have favored his endeavors and as if entering on her cue, Madam Pince briskly strode into the library balancing a stack of ancient looking books. James casually pushed the book they were mistreating behind him with his foot and nodded curtly to the school librarian.

"Ah, dear Madam Pince, please allow me to assist you with those! Wingardium Leviosa!" The stack she was carrying slowly rose out of her bony hands and floated in front of her, turning her expression sour.

"Mr. Potter, I prefer to manually tend to my bookkeeping duties if you don't mind," Madam Pince scoffed as she snapped her fingers. The stack of books slowly settled onto a nearby desk and she patted Remus on the shoulder. "Mr. Lupin, it pleases me to see you taking your final year so seriously. As for the rest of you, what business do you have interrupting your peers?" A guilty looking Ravenclaw couple quietly stood up from where they were seated and hid behind the closest bookcase. Without moving her head, Madam Pince followed them with her eyes and immediately shot her gaze back at James as soon as they were out of view. "It doesn't surprise me when Gryffindors refuse to acknowledge their mistakes, but this behavior coming from a Head Boy is unacceptable. Have you forgotten that you're supposed to be setting an example for the entire student body?" James didn't notice the looks on his friends' faces as Madam Pince's stern, vulture-like features demanded all of his attention. Finally after a few moments of tense silence James managed to come up with what he thought was a good enough excuse.

"Pardon me Madam Pince, but we all just thought that the students in the library would be able to study better with a little bit of food in their systems." James tried to explain but the very thought of food in the library caused Madam Pince to cringe and dig her fingernails into Remus' shoulder.

"So we came in here to see if anyone was interested," Peter added.

"It's not like we're dumb enough to actually bring food with us. We were wondering what Remus was doing up here so we thought we'd check up on him. Wanting to help out the rest of these blokes was James' idea and a brilliant one if you ask me." Sirius rationalized, remaining calm and collected. For being a Gryffindor, he often took too much pride in his not-so-honorable skill of lying to get his way all the time.

"When one studies properly it's common to experience a loss of appetite, as a well fed brain is more satisfying than an upset stomach." Madam Pince chided, "I know you know the rules of the library, and the entire faculty knows that you lot have a passion for rule breaking. I see no use in paying you anymore of my valuable attention so long as you don't cause anymore trouble. However, if you wish to remain in the library you will do so respectfully. If I see so much as one book out of place or hear you discussing anything besides your studies you will be escorted out! Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal." James reassured her confidently. Madam Pince smoothed out Remus' shirt and then lovingly stroked the pile of books she had moved to the side. Each of the four friends had a cheesy smile slapped across their face as they waited uncomfortably for her to move on to another part of the room. Only after they heard the sound of her office door closing behind her did they finally relax.

"I bet that old maid sleeps with the school's only copy of the Kama Sutra every night." Sirius whispered hoarsely, causing even Remus to shake his head and smile.

"We all know it could be worse," James added, "At least she doesn't actually teach anything. Could you imagine? I think I'd rather give slimy little Snivellus a compliment than spend a day having to actually sit through an entire class where all she does is lecture."

"Let's hear it then, who'd be a worse teacher? Pince or Snape?" Peter asked eagerly as he twiddled his thumbs.

Sirius plugged his nose and moaned, "Students…It appears you have all showered this morning…Clearly you have all forgotten that poor hygiene accounts for fifteen percent of your final grade in the class. One hundred million points to Slytherin."

It was impossible for any of them to hold in their laughter and without saying another word they all ran out of the library like a pack of wild hyenas before Madam Pince had the chance to drag them out by their ears.

Not far away Severus sat stoically against the barred wall of the restricted section with his large hooked nose practically melting into the text he was transfixed with. With the Marauders having caused such a ruckus he had been too distracted to focus on his mental note taking regarding folkloric accounts of the Cruciatus Curse. Also, considering how bothersome the gang of Gryffindors had been and how personal their last outburst was, he couldn't help but be insulted. Still, such incidents had been an everyday occurrence for years and Severus was as skilled with controlling his emotions as those boys were with getting into girls' knickers. He quickly regained his focus and tried to immerse himself once more in the tragic beauty of the dark arts. Upon turning to a detailed account of the Cruciatus Curse being declared "unforgivable" in 1717, he heard something fall off the shelf in front of him and quickly snapped his book shut with one hand. Looking around to make sure his movements went unnoticed, he awkwardly crawled over to the where a new book had fallen and examined it. Considering how ancient the school's collection was, the volume seemed like it had been published fairly recently and on its faded yellow cover it bore the title, "I See What You Did There" in reflective gold lettering.

"I knew this would happen," said a wispy voice on the other side of the bookshelf, "I know it's here somewhere…" A tiny hand then squeezed its way through the space left between the other leather-bound volumes and squirmed around. Severus knew the voice had to have come from a younger girl, or at least hoped it did since it belonged to someone who had fingernails with chipped rainbow polish on them. Against his better judgment, he picked up the book she was searching for and touched it to their skin. Without even flinching the hand grasped onto it and clumsily slid it back through to the other side. The wispy voice came once more and said, "Ah yes, thanks very much."

Being socially inept when it came to formalities Severus chose to point out the obvious by telling the invisible voice, "It would have been easier to just go around the bookcase." A dark green eye enlarged by a thickened lens peeked through the gap and blinked at him. Feeling uncomfortable Severus looked down at his own book and continued on, "You shouldn't be so careless with things that aren't yours."

"You sound just like that librarian…Maybe you knew each other in a past life?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not ridiculous, just observant." The girl countered as her eye widened.

"Well perhaps you could go and be observant someplace else."

"I know who you are, Severus Snape." The voice said calmly, "I can see why you're so lonely."

Severus brought the spine of his book to his chin and closed his eyes. "If you know all that then surely you know I actually prefer to be left alone," he replied dispassionately.

"I know a lot more than that; I know you'd prefer things to be the way they once were. You're lost but the light that once guided you is still burning brightly, it's just flickering in the distance." The girl then shoved a dozen other books off the shelf and leaned forward so that the two of them met face-to-face. "My name's Sybill, by the way."

"Are you mad?" Severus half whispered, half hissed as he rushed to stack the books neatly. "I don't care who you are, but I'll have you know that everyone's heard of you too, 'Trelawney the would-be-seer'…Riding on the coattails of her great-great-grandmother or should I say riding on her ghastly shawls, always trying so hard to prove herself?"

"I had a feeling you'd react this way," Sybill wheezed as she bit her bottom lip.

"Did you? Oh well then I guess that _does_ prove it. Forgive me for not taking you more seriously…" Severus taunted sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I've made you uneasy. Now that I look at you, I see the hurt that has surrounded you for so long... I truly am sorry, Severus." Sybill acknowledged kindly as she brushed off his insult and slowly reached out her hands towards him, "Trust me, if you want things to get better, then I promise they will. If you'd like, I can read your palms to prove it to you…Your secrets are safe with me."

Feeling a tinge guilty about the way he had mistreated her and even more perplexed by her unrelenting kindness, Severus hesitantly decided to indulge her request. His hands seemed to have had a mind of their own as they moved towards hers and then rested on the shelf she was leaning on.

"Amuse me…"

She gently rubbed her thumbs against his palms and stared intensely at the creases and the scars that crossed each other in all directions. "You have been presented with a great opportunity; one which you have not yet determined is great or terrible…"

Everyone knew that Severus associated himself with those who sought to serve the Dark Lord and he couldn't help himself from looking down at his left forearm. As he imagined himself bearing the dark mark, nerves and anxiety created a terrifying cocktail within him and he looked up at Sybill, curious to hear what else she had to say.

"It's funny how the skin on our hands can change so much depending on how we choose to live our lives… What I mean to say is that despite what your lines say about you now, they're still changing. It's up to you to see that they do so for the right reasons."

…_Everyone changes, Sev. At least a little…_

Severus pulled back his hands as if they had just been singed in a fire. The word "distress" was practically stamped across his face as he scraped the fingers of his left hand across his scalp and fisted his hair.

"It's no use." He breathed sorrowfully, "You can't change the past..."

"No one makes our choices for us. If you've made bad ones in the past then make good ones in your future. It's like I always say, karma is as karma does." She joked lightly, "I can read it in your palms, if you're willing to try then your luck will change for the better and flow for you like a river bringing life back to your tortured soul."

Severus' right eyebrow arched and he shook his head. He clearly didn't believe her remarks but was appreciative of them nonetheless. "You _are_ mad." He stated seriously, "But thank you for your efforts… sincerely."

"I know what you're thinking," she smiled joyfully, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about what went on here." She drummed on the shelf and looked at her mood ring, flashing it in his direction. "Not like the imitation ones muggles use I'll have you know. I made it myself; it can even tell me the time, weather, who's going to win the Quidditch match…"

"Tell me then," Severus interrupted, "What does it say now?"

"Hmm? Oh well then, let's see…Oh, oh my…" She gasped looking down at her ring, "Oh I can't believe this is happening…"

"Well?" Severus asked, already knowing what it was she was about to say.

"Class has started…I'm losing house points for sure this time…" Sybill groaned as she stood and ruffled her hair.

Severus was done with classes for the day and thus in no hurry to leave the library. Still, he followed her example and walked around to other side of the bookshelf. "You mean to tell me you didn't see that coming, Miss Trelawney?" he asked her in a genuine but icy tone.

Sybill shrugged and before she turned around, made sure to loudly announce her reason for talking to him. Seeing as how their peers had taken in interest in why anyone, let alone a girl was even talking to Severus it seemed necessary. She inhaled loudly and then forcefully shouted with great exaggeration, "Thank you so much Severus Snape! Who would have known that such a detailed analysis of the Imperius Curse would be so uplifting? Not me. No sir!" The second after Sybill's outburst escaped her lips Madam Pince burst out of her office and grabbed the girl by the wrists. Without an inkling of hesitation she proceeded to drag her to the entrance and as they walked down the aisle between the long rows of desks, other students popped up their heads and examined them as they neared the large wooden doors. After Sybill managed to escape and run the last few feet, Madam Pince stood silently and observed the rest of the students as they all whipped their heads back to where Sybill and Severus had been standing.

Unfortunately for them, Severus had already used the distraction to his advantage and slipped back into his darkened corner. After he reorganized the books that Sybill carelessly pushed to the ground he pulled back his left sleeve and traced an outline of the Dark Mark along his skin with the tip of his wand. The quiet murmurs of students soon reached his solitary haven once again and Severus decided to lose himself in his desolate world as he hastily flipped through the pages of his book. Regardless of what Sybill had to say, he was still unwilling to bring himself to think about changing his future for the better. The nightmares of his past were still too real for him and while he often thought of what it would be like to have a happy future it had always proven to be far too painful.

He stayed in the same spot for as long as he could, waiting until Madam Pince lit every single candle and the last of the students besides him had dismissed themselves for supper. Only after he was sure no one would be around to interfere with his departure did he proceed to the Great Hall himself in hopes of finding it far less empty and therefore more welcoming for a reject like him.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE!***

**For the record, let it be known that according to the Harry Potter Wiki, Severus Snape IS older than Sybill Trelawney by at least a couple of years...Sorry if their interaction confused you in any way...Hope this clears some stuff up! Oh yes, and comments are appreciated! (that INCLUDES criticism if you'd prefer to do that sorta thaaaang D) Also, YES I do intend to finish this. Sorry it took a week for a new chapter but HEY. Snitch happens. LOL...ignore that last bit... I'ma gonna go slap myself now...**


End file.
